In general, a vacuum cleaner generates a suction force by a vacuum pressure, sucks the air and substances from the bottom, separates the air from the sucked substances, filters fine alien substances of the sucked air through various filters, and discharges the air.
The vacuum cleaners are classified into a cylindrical floor type vacuum cleaner, an upright type vacuum cleaner and a hand type vacuum cleaner by uses and using methods. The floor type vacuum cleaner can efficiently clean a hard bottom such as a wooden floor generally in a house, the upright type vacuum cleaner can efficiently clean a carpet, and the hand type vacuum cleaner can efficiently clean a narrow space such as stairs and desks.
The floor type or upright type vacuum cleaner includes a main body for generating a suction force, separating substances on a suction path, and filtering off fine alien substances of the sucked air such as dust, and a suction head or a suction nozzle unit linked to the main body, for contacting the bottom and sucking the substances and the ambient air.
In detail, the main body houses a suction motor for generating a suction force in a main body casing in which a suction path for the sucked air has been formed, and includes a filter assembly disposed higher than the suction motor in the sucked air flow direction, for filtering off fine alien substances of the suction flow such as dust.
Here, a suction tube linked to the suction head is connected to the lower region of the main body casing, and an exhaust unit having a plurality of holes for discharging the air passing through the suction motor and the filter assembly is formed at the rear upper region of the main body casing.
As shown in FIG. 1, the suction head is installed at the lower portion of the main body casing to be linked to the main body casing. A suction casing 2 having a suction hole 2h on its rectangular bottom surface for the inflow of the sucked air is installed to be linked to the suction tube I of the main body casing. A brush 4 adhered to an agitator is rotated on the suction hole 2h of the suction casing 2, for pressurizing and agitating the inside of the carpet by the rotary force, floating dust hidden deep in the carpet, and sucking the substances from the bottom by a suction force by a vacuum pressure generated in the main body. If necessary, a plurality of bristles can be protruded from the brush 4 to easily clean the carpet. The structure of FIG. 1 is one example of the upright vacuum cleaner. However, the floor type vacuum cleaner can have the same structure. That is, the agitator and the brush can be installed on the suction head, for pressurizing the bottom to facilitate suction of substances from the bottom.
Here, the brush 4 is positioned to cross the suction hole 2h of the suction casing 2 with its both ends hinge-coupled. One end of the brush 4 is connected to a driving motor (not shown) by various pulleys (not shown), so that the brush 4 can be rotatably driven.
Accordingly, when the suction motor is operated, the suction force is generated by the vacuum pressure, and thus the substances and the ambient air are sucked from the bottom through the suction hole 2h of the suction head. Here, when the driving motor is operated, the brush 4 is rotated to pressurize and agitate the bottom. The substances hidden deep in the carpet are floated or the substances adhered to the bottom are easily separated from the bottom, and sucked through the suction hole 2h with the sucked air.
The sucked air including the sucked substances flows through the suction tube I and the suction path and is separated from the substances. When the sucked air passes through the filter assembly, the fine alien substances of the sucked air such as dust are filtered off. Then, the air is discharged through the exhaust unit.
However, thin and long substances such as hair or fur of a pet dog exist on the bottom. In the conventional vacuum cleaner installing the brush on the agitator to improve cleaning efficiency, the thin and long substances are sucked through the suction hole by the vacuum pressure of the suction motor, transferred along the suction path, and wound around the rotating brush, instead of being separated from the sucked air with the other substances in the main body. The thin and long substances wound around the brush are not good for sanitation and appearance. Also, the thin and long substances reduce cleaning efficiency by deteriorating the function of the brush. Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to remove the thin and long substances wound around the brush.